1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel with dark lines having specific widths.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD. Especially, the LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
For the conventional LCD device, a liquid crystal layer is disposed between two electrodes, and voltage is applied onto the electrodes to control the tilt of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, it is possible to control light from a backlight module disposed below the LCD panel to pass or not pass through the liquid crystal layer, and the purpose of displaying can be achieved. In addition, the purpose of displaying different colors can be achieved through the pixel units, wherein one kind of LCD panel is a display panel composed of red, green and blue pixel units.
Since users' eyes are more sensitive to light with wavelengths around those of green light than light with other colors, the quality of the display panel can be improved by increasing the transmittance of the green pixel units. Meanwhile, the convergence of liquid crystal molecules also have to be taken into considered preventing the poor arrangement of liquid crystal molecules.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display panel, which has improved transmittance in green pixel units and well arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to improve the display quality thereof.